


Heartless

by TheAlphaFox



Series: Monologues Of 221B [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Internal Monologue, Mycroft IS the British Government, Mycroft Runs the World, POV Mycroft Holmes, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlphaFox/pseuds/TheAlphaFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am Mycroft Holmes. </p><p>Do NOT call me Myc. </p><p>...And no, I am not heartless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartless

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! Xx
> 
> I feel like I've done better on this one, simply because I can empathise better with Mycroft. What do you think? Xx

Yes, they call me heartless. 

The Ice Man. A frozen face and sub-zero exterior, hiding an even more glacial core.

They consider feelings to be beyond my reach. They compare my every move to my brother in this great game, mentioning my name and 'genius' in the same breath, but somehow there is always a slight connotation of negativity to it. 

Oh, how could they ever understand, the simplistic little goldfish?

Fools. In an average lifetime, the human heart beats over 2.5 billion times. I can feel mine beneath the smooth tailoring of my waistcoat, thudding a constant plethora against my ribcage. Dependable to the last.

I singlehandedly keep this country ticking over, ensure that the cogs keep turning in the great machine that is England. Never a day off, never an hour to myself. I cannot begrudge it of my people, my homeland.

Does that make me heartless?

I have always refused to entangle myself in the lives of others. Attachments are futile and will ultimately prove dangerous, for me and whomever I encroach upon. Ergo, it makes sense for me to be solitary, my laptop and my office being my salvations. 

Heartless? 

On the contrary. I am only successful in my career because I have a heart, and it is full of pride for my country. 

...And my little brother.

Not that I shall ever tell him that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought- I'm gradually working my way through Sherlock's characters, so there's plenty more coming soon!
> 
> Stay safe, and enjoy yourselves xx :)


End file.
